


改變

by Kathewl2003



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathewl2003/pseuds/Kathewl2003
Summary: 再度向賽伊拉求婚的拉爾。
Relationships: Rael Kertia/Seira J. Loyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	改變

與十多年前的自信滿滿不同，這一次對賽伊拉 J. 洛伊阿迪提出的正式求婚，拉爾凱爾提亞是緊張的。並非沒有周全的準備，只是如今的他已經與當初不同了，他深知自己可能聽到的回答。

「賽伊拉 J. 洛伊阿迪，身為凱爾提亞家族的家主，我，拉爾凱爾提亞，現在正式向妳提出結締婚約的請求。」儘管話音到後來有些顫抖，拉爾依然還算順利地說完了這句意義重大的話。

當賽伊拉緩緩向他踏出一步，甚至是伸出了一隻手湊近他臉龐的時候，拉爾的面頰泛起了紅暈，緋紅的雙眸有些慌亂地閉上了一會。直到他感覺到自己頰側一綹垂下的髮絲被撩掛到耳後，才一臉不可置信地睜開雙眼眨了幾下。

只見面前的賽伊拉正放下手臂，嘴角微微揚起，笑道：「現在的你，是我喜歡的類型了。」

後話：

「結締婚約似乎還是太早了些。」賽伊拉表情淡然到即使拉爾注視著她，卻仍無法辨識她心中的想法。

「賽伊拉，妳……」拉爾的表情有些複雜。正開心著自己應該是被答應了，現在又似乎不是這麼回事。

拉爾話音未落，賽伊拉又道：「人類的孩子們都說，男女之間應該先交往過後再結婚。」

甫聽這話，拉爾凱爾提亞的臉頰瞬間蒙上了一層淡淡的緋紅。興許是不知該如何應答，他只是無意識般地連點了好幾下頭作為對賽伊拉的反應。


End file.
